(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extruded unitary plastic base providing a decorative trim appearance at the base of a wall wherein the extrusion is fully remountable at other wall locations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many materials and means of attachment were provided at the intersection of a wall and floor to present a decorative appearance. Additionally, the base member added protection to wall surfaces which could be damaged through normal pedestrian traffic. The base also served as a finishing member concealing irregularities between the floor surface and installed wall.
Many materials have been provided for base trim and include typical materials such as steel, wood, plastic, aluminum, rubber, and many others. The most common material utilized in wall partition construction having parallel spaced apart wall panels is a vinyl base.
Presently, conventional vinyl base elements are applied with a mastic adhesive. This manner of construction is referred to as a "top-set" trim. Application of this type is very slow and it is sometimes difficult to adhere the base to wall surfaces if they are vinyl covered. Additionally, the vinyl base is not reusable, or remountable, since the mastic hardens and prevents removal of the base trim without extreme damage taking place.
Other manners of attachment have been utilized for vinyl bases. Several of these involve screw fasteners or nails penetrating the base and passing through the wall partition to engage a stud. The inclusion of screw fasteners, or the like, diminishes the desirable aesthetic appearance which the trim should provide. Therefore, in attempting to overcome this problem, some wall systems utilize a base trim in which a flap or sliding cover is provided to hide screw fasteners after engagement. When additional components such as cover slides or splines are utilized to cover the attachment surface, the cost of providing the trim is significantly increased. When unitary base members have been provided, the folding flap presents the consequential problem of fold lines and discoloration along the axis of rotation as the vinyl is both tensed and compressed during folding.
Another problem with folded-over concealment of attachment surfaces involves the undesirable appearance of joint lines which break the continuous decorative effect at such locations.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is therefore a major object of this invention to provide a remountable unitary base trim for wall construction which is reusable at other wall locations.
It is also an important object of this invention to provide a base for wall construction which provides a concealed attachment surface.
It is also a related object of this invention to provide a unitary extruded plastic base which comprises a hinged snap engageable leg for covering an attachment surface without an unsightly bend line appearing on exposed surfaces to destroy the decorative effect.
It is a concomitant object of this invention to provide a unitary extruded plastic base which compensates for irregularities in the floor surface.
It is a correlated goal of this invention to provide a base trim member for use in a wall partitions system utilizing gypsum wallboard panels.